Mes idées Noires
by Bibisims paradise
Summary: Quand la lassitude vous gagne,que la vie à un gout amer et que votre amour avec votre propre époux est voué à l'échec,que faire?..."Tu t'entêtes à me faire,tantôt du mal, tantôt du bien,selon ton humeurs,tu t'entêtes à déchirer mon cœur..."


**Titre:** Mes idées Noires

**Auteur:** Bibisims Paradise

**Catégorie:** Drama/Romance,Song-Fic

**Rating:** M (Va t'ont dire)

**Couple:** Harry/Draco,Draco/Inconnus.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnage ne m'appartiennent évidement pas,il appartiennent à J.K ! ^^

**Note: **La chanson s'appelle Mes idées Noires de Emma Daumas.

Enjoy !^^

* * *

Draco n'allait pas tarder à rentré. Après un soupir lasse,le jeune homme se leva de la chaise longue sur laquelle il s'était détendu pour lire un bon livre. Draco et lui était à présent marié depuis deux ans et pourtant cette situation n'avait toujours pas changer. Le blond le trompait.

_Tu me fais vivre un enfer_

Et cela depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant,oui pourtant,il le laissait faire. Il ne faisait que fermer les yeux sur tout ceci,ne se préoccupant pas plus que ça du comportement frivole de son mari.

_Tu me fais vivre à l'envers_

Bien sur au début,il n'était pas,mais alors,pas du tout d'accord avec cela,il avait même faillit le quitter à se moment là. Mais le blond l'avait vite remit à sa place et lui avait expliqué doucement que cela se faisait dans la société. Il l'avait bêtement cru. A ce moment là il était encore amoureux.

_Tu me fais vivre un jour sur deux_

Malheureusement, s'il avait été plus attentif au gestes de son mari,il aurait pu remarquer que celui-ci ne faisait que le faire tourner en bourrique depuis le début... Après la guerre,il avait été tellement déboussolé,qu'il avait finit par boire et se trainer comme une loque de bars en bars. C'est amis n'avait rien dit,se fichant bien de ce qu'il pouvait fabriquer,maintenant qu'il avait accomplit ce pourquoi il était née il ne servait plus à rien.  
_Et l'autre je m'enterre_

Un jour,alors qu'il buvait pour étouffer sa peine sous une couche d'alcool, il l'avait croiser **lui. **Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur,c'était tenu devant lui avant de partir dans un fou rire. Quand à lui il regardait la scène,éberluer. Quel ironie n'est-ce pas? Lui ici à boire comme un drogué alors que Malfoy était,d'après ses dires,au sommet de la société sorcière. Alors ils avaient discuter,longtemps. Puis c'était revu et peu à peu,une sorte d'amitié s'était tissé entre eux. Le blond lui avait alors avoué qu'il voulait plus d'une amitié et c'est comme ça qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

_Tu m'as appris à parler_

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux,oui il vécu dans le bonheur d'être choyé et aimer pendant un moment,sa relation avec Draco était merveilleuse. Jusqu'au moment ou il tomba sur une scène qui l'avait fait crié au meurtre. Il était rentré à l'appartement plus tôt,oui car il recherchait un boulot et était venu annoncé à son petit ami qu'il en avait enfin décrocher un. Ne le voyant pas dans le salon,il le chercha dans la cuisine,la salle de bain,le couloir continuant ainsi jusqu'à arrivé devant leur chambre. Il posa ça main sur la poignet,ouvrit et fut mortifié de se qu'il y vit. Un amant. Le premier de tout une longue liste.

_Tu m'as appris à pleurer_

Quand le blond le vit au pas de la porte il bondit au bord du lit et se rhabilla rapidement, franchement paniqué. Alors il avait fuit, mais Draco le rattrapa,s'excusant encore et encore. Puis vint la phrase,il lui demanda dans son empressement de l'épouser et lui prit brusquement les lèvres. Il accepta. Tout se déroula magnifiquement bien,il fut pendant un moment dans une période d'insouciance total,jusqu'à ce que tout recommença pour en arrivé ainsi.

_Et si parfois je te hais_

Leur relation devint alors après seulement un ans de mariage,complètement platonique. Pour devenir alors quasi-inexistante. Et pourtant il y avait encore cette flamme au fond de lui,qui espérait que notre amour reviendrait et qu'enfin nous puissions de nouveau être heureux,ensemble.

Pour toujours.

_C'est juste pour mieux t'aimer_

XxHP...DMxX

_Je rumine mes idées noires_

Il rentra au manoir et attendit,dans le salon de plaisance,son 'bien aimé. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, abordant son éternel visage aristocratique. Il le darda d'un regard glacial,avant de simplement s'assoir dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

-Bonjour Harry je suis content de te voir. Dit celui-ci avant un bref silence,la phrase prononcer sarcastiquement.

Bien sur que non qu'il n'était pas 'content' de le voir,cela était juste de l'hypocrisie.

-Il y a une réception ce soir,nous y serons présent. Reprit t-il calmement.

-Bien. Répondit le brun sans une once de sentiment.

Le blond,visiblement satisfait,s'apprêtant à partir,s'arrêta finalement,la main sur la poignet.

-Oh faites Harry,je ne tolérait aucun écart de conduite,comporte toi comme un époux...**comblé.** Fit il hésitant sur le dernier mot. avant de refermer la porte derrière lui,laissant son mari seul.

_Quand tu pars_

Intérieurement le cœur du brun était briser en milles morceaux,qu'il essayait désespérément de ramasser et recoller malgré sa furieuse envie de tout cassé. Extérieurement il affichait une expression lasse,calme assuré. Et pourtant...

_Tu me range au placard_

Harry se dirigea alors lentement vers le jardin,plongé dans ses penser sombres. Il avait tellement envie de pleurer,de se laisser aller à la sensation de désespoir,de hurler à s'en casser les cordes. Quand il arriva finalement,il se coucha sur son éternel compagne,la chaise longue. Il prit son livre entre ses doigts reprit son chapitre.

_Et je m'invente des histoires_

La lecture lui permettait de s'évader,d'imaginer un monde meilleur,un vie meilleur. Il se retrouvait toujours dans son beau jardin. Il s'en occupait soigneusement, avec amour et dévotion. C'était son endroit,sa cabane,sa cachette,sa maison...

_Dans mon isoloir_

Personne ne venait le voir ici,il était seul. Seul désespérément seul. Le manoir n'abritait pas beaucoup de personne,à part les elfes de maison,lui,Draco et quelques 'amis' à lui...

_Où tu viens jamais me voir_

XxHP...DMxX

_Tu t'entêtes à me faire_

La réception était vraiment ennuyeuse. Ses discutions animé d'un hypocrisie pas possible le dégoutait. Franchement comment pouvait on être aussi idiots! Oh vous êtes magnifique se soir Germaine! Mais nan c'est vous qui êtes parfaite! Et blablabli et blablabla!

Enfin,il ne devait pas se plaindre,au moins il passait la soirée avec son mari. Même si cela n'était qu'une comédie grotesque. Draco le trainait de groupes en groupes parlant,riant avec ses personnes avec des nom imprononçable. Jusqu'au moment ou tu m'emmena devant un jeune homme. Celui-ci assez appétissant,je te jetait immédiatement un regard. Et apparemment vu comme vous vous regardiez vous étiez amant,ou peut être allait être amant.

_tantôt du mal, tantôt du bien_

-Évidement..Pensa le brun avec une pointe de jalousie

Le blond ne l'avait plus touchez depuis un moment déjà et cela lui laissait un goût assez amer. N'était il pas assez bien pour M. votre seigneurie-Malfoy ? Ne pouvant en supporter davantage,il s'excusa et partit vivement vers la direction de la sortie.

_Selon ton humeurs_

Arrivant dans le manoir par la cheminé,il s'effondra lamentablement sur le parquet,couvers de cendres.

-Foutue habitude Songea t-il,mécontent.

Pourtant il ne se releva pas. Il ne pouvait plus se voilé la face,sa lui faisait mal d'y penser,mais il devait l'avouer,il l'aimait toujours. Il aimait toujours son putain de connard de mari. Il éclata en larmes,cria et commença à détruire tous se qu'il lui tombait sous la main. Il s'effondra est dans un dernière effort prit un morceau de se qui semblait être un vase casser et se trancha lentement les veines,savourant chaque douleurs.

_Tu t'entêtes à déchirer mon cœur_

XxHP...DMxX

_J'ai pas assez de courage_

Harry s'éveilla doucement,n'était il pas sensé être mort?

Eh bien non apparemment pas.

Il était dans la chambre de son époux,car bien sur il faisait chambre à part.

Ce qui n'expliquait pas sa présence ici. Car s'il était ici,cela voulait dire que le blond l'avait trouver et sauvé or le concerné ne le voulait pas.

-Quand je pense que je suis dans les draps ou de nombreux de tes amants son passer,ça me donne envie de vomir. Murmura t-il si doucement qu'il ne s'entendit même pas parler.

_Pour te demander d'être sage_

Quand on parle du loup...Effectivement le blond entra dans la pièce,l'air au préalable irrité.

-Eh bien je vois que tu est réveiller. Lui dit il d'une voix froide,s'avançant progressivement vers le lit baldaquin.

Le brun,n'esquissa ni gestes,ni expression.

_J'me contente de n'être qu'un mo_t

Draco,qui arrivait vers lui d'un pas soudainement rageur, s'écria vivement:

-A quoi as tu penser en faisant ça! A tu seulement penser à mon image,j'ai du immédiatement étouffer le scandale,et j'ai réussis,mais de peu!

-Et alors en quoi cela m'intéresse? Répondit Harry faisant mine de regarder ses ongles.

-Enfin tu est mon mari,merlin! Hurla t-il furibond.

-Bien sur,ton mari c'est ça. Fit il,un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Le blond prit alors brusquement les poignet du jeune homme et fondit sur lui.

_De plus au milieu d'une page_

Des gémissements rauques emplissaient la pièce,sur le lit baldaquin les deux époux Malfoy,faisaient l'amour tendrement. Oui ils faisaient l'amour. Le brun les larmes au yeux voyait les étoiles tourbillonné devant lui. Il se sentait enfin heureux,complet dans les bras du blond.

-Faites que sa ne s'arrête jamais. Pria t-il mentalement.

_J'ai tout le temps peur que t' me quittes_

Dans un dernier coup de hanche,Draco se déversa en Harry qui ne tarda pas de le suivre,se rependant entre leurs deux corps. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que le brun ne s'endorme profondément,peloter dans les bras de son bien aimé.

Le lendemain matin il se retrouva dans son lit,froid,sans aucune présence autour de lui. Peut être n'avait il fait que rêver...non impossible.

_Pourtant j'aimerai qu' tu l' fasses vite_

Traversant le manoir a toute vitesse,il chercha son époux. Ne songeant pas d'abord à la chambre de Draco,il parcourut pratiquement toutes les pièces de la bâtisse avant de se retrouver devant la chambre du blond. Une angoisse le prit soudainement, et si...

_Mais abréger les souffrances_

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et regarda la pièce à la dérobé. Draco prenait en ce moment même le jeune homme qu'il avait vu à la réception. Celui-ci était dos à la porte alors en toute logique le blond lui était tourner vers celle-ci. Il ne tarda pas à voir son mari figé au pas de la porte. Il lui sourit d'un air désinvolte,cette fois il n'y aurait pas de course poursuite. Le brun se retira doucement,lassant un regard dernier regard blessé au couple. Il resta légèrement pantelant devant la porte avant de déversé un torrent de larmes.

_ça fait pas parti de d' ton rite._

_XxHP...DMxX_

_Je rumine mes idées noires_

Ma vie continuait ainsi pendant longtemps._  
__Quand tu pars_

Je ne comptait plus le temps,plus les amants._  
Tu me range au placard_

Je pleure sans arrêt._  
Et je m'invente des histoires_

Pensant à mon amour désespéré._  
Dans mon isoloir_

Je ne te voyait plus._  
Où tu viens jamais me voir_

Laissant en moi un trou cru._  
Tu t'entêtes à me faire_

Vide de tous sentiments._  
tantôt du mal, tantôt du bien_

Toutes mes douleurs me rongeant._  
Selon tes humeurs_

Je fais ainsi se qui me plait._  
Tu t'entêtes à déchirer mon coeur_

Finalement rien n'a changer.

* * *

Hurm voila,ce n'est pas très joyeux mais je le promet la prochaine fois j'écris une fin heureuse! x3

_**Bibisims paradise**_


End file.
